Media and behavior - a missing link. Florence KY Routledge. McLuhan Marshall 2001 (1964). Uge 36
Media and Behavior A Missing Link Elektroniske medier har flyttet grænserne for, hvad der tidligere var muligt indenfor kommunikation. Mange medieanalysers resultater er ikke langt fra det man tidligere forventede, nemlig at medier ”inject”(injicerer) noget ind i personerne, derfor må studier af medier undersøge hvad der injiceres. George Gerbner har analyseret TV som et symbols miljø vi lever i. Det der bekymre ham og hans hold mest, er den måde TV’et portrætterer virkeligheden. Hvordan der kreeres en myte om kvinder, minoriteter, kriminelle og lign. ”the use and gratifications approch” s. 37. I denne model er ingen (ikke engen unge born) passive modtagere til mediernes stimulans. Derimod er de bevidste udvælgere af beskeder (messages) der tilfredsstiller deres personlige behov. Dermed vender det den gamle model på hoved, da den foreslår at det er menneskerne der påvirker medierne (via. efterspørgsel) i stedet for omvendt. Denne models fokus ligger dog stadig på beskedens indhold (messages content). Og ser på hvorfor folk vælger det de vælger. Mange undersøgelser af medierne indflydelse glemmer at tage selve mediet i betragtning, og undersøger TV på samme måde som aviser, film, noveller og lign. ”The medium itself is viewed as a neutral delivery system” (side 37, side 2). Der har ikke været meget opmærksomhed på at forskellige måder at kommunikere om kultur kan lede til forskellige typer barndom, voksne, maskulinitet og feminisme. For at efterforske en mulighedenhed for at medier kan ændre vores hjem og vores sociale indsats, skal vi vise mindst 2 ting. 1. how changes in media may change social environments 2. what effects a change in social environments may have on people’s behavior for at få en bedre forståelse af mediernes påvikrning på ens sociale opførsel, har denne bog opført to teoretiske perspektiver, der arbejdet med disse sager (side 38). 1. ”medium teory” – den historiske og kryds-kulturelle undersøgelse af forskellig kulturelle miljøer skabt af forskellig medier af kommunikation 2. ”situationism” – forklaringen om vejene en social opførsel skabes af og i ”social situatios” Media as Cultural Environments (medierne som kulturelle miljøer) s. 38 Harold Adams Innis argumenterer for at forskellige medier har forskellige styrer metoder (alle medier er altså ikke ens). Han argumentere for at hver kultur har sit eget forestrukende meide, f.eks. huleboerene brugte stenmalerier til at skrive regler og lign. ned mens Romerne anvendte papyrus er derfor kunne sende beskederne ud i verden. Innies elev Herbert Marshall McLuhan blev inspireret af hans tankegang. Han analyserede medier som forlængelse af en menneskelige proces og foreslog at brugen af forskellig teknologi påvirker organisationen af den menneskelige forståelse. McLuhan deler historien op i 3 tider: den orale (sociale), den skrevne/print (giver mulighed for individualisme) og den elektroniske (sociale igen, alle er involverede i ens privat liv f.eks. facebook). Nye medier ses som nogle der transformerer kulturer og bevidsthed, men de gør dette ved at tilføje til det spektrum af kommunikations former der findes, i stedet for at ødelægge gamle måder at kommunikere på. F.eks. har telefonen ikke udelukket brevskrivning, TV har ikke udelukket bøger og lign. side 39. Medie teori bringer mere perspektiv end det presenterer en detaljeret teori. Analyser af påvirkningen af print er mere detaljeret end analyser af påvirkningen af elektronik, dette er formentlig fordi det er nemmere at analysere det vi står ”udenfor”, da vi dermed nemmere kan overskue det. ”perhaps because environments are most visible when one is outside of them …” s. 41. Situations and Behavoir s. 41 Sociolog W.I. Thomas foreslår et paradox ”if men define situations as real, they are real in theirconsequences.” Med dette skal forståes at vi skaber vores sociale situationer. Situational rule: hverken objektiv eller subjektiv, derfor kaldes det intersubjektiv. Hver situation har bestemte regler, f.eks. opfører man sig forskelligt til en begravelse end til et bryllup. Personer som ikke tror på denne ”situational definitions and sutiationally defined role”, kan jo prøve at se om det er muligt at skifte regler for opførslen hvor de to situationer. Lige sådan er der forskellige roller i situationerne, hvor det der for nogle er tilladt, er ”forbudt” for andre roller, f.eks. ved patient og psykolog, patienten må gerne græde, ikke omvendt. Derfor er det første en person gør når han/hun indtræder til en situation – ”hvad sker der her?” definitionen af situationen skal altså kendes. Vores kultur er med til at lære os vores ”definition af situationen” (situational definitions), derfor kommer det til at være en reaktion og indordning til situationen, vi ikke lægger mærke til. Situational agenda: Vi har altid forventninger til hvad en situation vil indeholde (dens agenda), dette er igen en reaktion vi ikke bemærker vi har (de er usnyelige). Disse situational difinitions (sitiations definitioner) er usynlige, idet vi ikke lægger mærke til dem. Derfor kan det hjælpe at stille 3 spørgsmål for at gøre det mere synligt. Opførsel der næsten altid sker, opførsel der næsten aldrig sker og opførsel der nogle gange sker i situationen. Goffman forklarer at ligesom vi har behov for at vide ”hvad der sker?” i en situation og hvem vi taler med og lign. da fungerer det også sådan at de folk vi taler med i situationen, vil vide hvem vi er og hvorfor vi er her og lign. dette er dog ikke naturligt givet – det tager mange år at lære en person ordentligt at kende. Goffman har den teori at en person har en ”back region” sådan som vi er ”backstage” og en ”front region” sådan som vi er på scenen. Dermed ikke sagt at der er en af disse ”personligheder” der altid er den rigtige, selvom ”back region” kan virke sådan. Når vi tænker tilbage på en situation, ser vi altid os selv fra en anden persons synspunkt. Vi glemmer vores ”sensory experience” og husker situationen gennem vores ”Social experience”. På den måde bliver vores personlighed en blanding af de roller vi spiller, alt efter hvordan vi vil opfattes i det sociale rum. The theoretical gap: Media and Situations s. 46 Der er mange forhindringer ved at integrere arbejdet mellem medie teorierne og ”the situationists”. De beskriver begge noget om den sociale ordning, men de overlapper ikke. Meide teorien: beskriver hvordan medierne genskaber store kulturelle miljø og industrielle strukturer, men de fortæller os intet om hvordan medierne genskaber dette. Situationists: går mere op i at beskrive situationen og situations opførsler end at analysere hvordan og hvorfor situationerne opstå. Fokusere derudover på face-to-face og glemmer interaktioner gennem medierne. For at få disse to til at samarbejde skal vi udvikle et fælles koncept, der vil linke diskussion af medie med diskussionen af ”place-bound situations”. Vi har også behov for et framework der kan forlænge betegnelsen af relative arrangerede rolle opførsel i ”static situations” til en analyse af sutiations og opførsels forandring. Tilslut skal vi finde frem til hvordan sociale roller, generelt, er påvirkede af forandring i medierne og situationer. side 47